When Worlds Collide
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: What happens when the powers of darkness go haywire in the digital world and create rifts that lead to a strange new world? :The Pokemon World: Will Kari be able to get back in time to help her friends? Find out...
1. The Digital World

**A/N: Hi everyone...just so you all know, this will be a pokemon/digimon crossover. I will write ch.1 as digimon, ch.2 pokemon, and ch.3 on will be a combo of them both. I am kinda new to crossovers so go easy on me lol. Also, this will be an Ash/Kari fic. Before I go on, I need to say thanks to two people. First of all to Karen, who is my fave and best beta reader...thanks alot, without you...I wouldnt be writing anymore. You're a great beta and an even better friend . Second to Pete the Rock, thanks for letting me borrow your ideas for my own fic. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon

Kari stood on the balcony outside of her room, looking out at the city. It had been two years since the battle with Malomyotismon and the DigiDestined had been working tirelessly to restore the digital world. Taking her camera, she snapped a few shots of the city before heading down to meet Tk. Grabbing her backpack, she exited her apartment and went down two floors to where Tk was waiting.

"Hi Tk, are you ready to go?" She asked.

Tk nodded. "Yeah, I'm all set, so lets get going."

Exiting the building, they headed towards the school. Gatomon poked her head out of Kari's backpack.

"Which area of the digi world are we going to be patroling today Kari?"

"Izzy told me that he has been getting some wierd energy readings from File Island. So I thought we could check it out. Is that ok with you Tk?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen File Island and we might run into a few of our old digimon friends there too."

After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the school. Sneaking inside, they walked through the halls to the computer room. Davis and the others were waiting there.

"Kari! What took you so long and why did you walking with Ts and not me?" Davis asked angrily.

Tk glared at Davis but stopped when Kari glared at him.

"First of all Davis, his name is Tk, not Ts. Second of all, I wanted to take some pictures of the city when the sun was just rising for my scrap book."

Yolei looked around. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, you all know where your assigned areas of the digital world are right?"

"Yes." They all replied.

"All right! Lets go! Digi-port open!"

Upon arriving in the digital world, the group split up to go work on different areas. Ken went with Davis to the forest area, Yolei went with Cody to Andromon's old factory, and Tk went with Kari to Freeze Land.

"Remember, if anyone gets into trouble, signal us with your D-3!" Yolei reminded them before setting off to her destination.

The factory was bigger than either Cody and Yolei had expected.

"It's going to take a while to clean this place up." Cody said.

"Well, instead of complaining we should get to work Cody. Then we can meet up with the rest of the group for our lunch break."

At the word lunch, Armadillomon perked up.

"Does that mean we get to have some more food from your parents' store?"

"Yup. I brought along more than enough for everyone to eat."

"Let's get to work then!"

"Alright, digi-armour energize!"

"Armadillomon armour-digivolve to...Digmon! The Drill of Power!"

"Ready Hawkmon?"

"Always Yolei."

"Digi armour energize!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to...Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"

The two began working to help the Numemon get the factory working again. They moved various parts of machines around and repaired others. Shortly after they had finished, an explosion was heard behind them. A metal ape-like digimon appeared and began attacking them.

"Who or what is that?" Cody asked stunned.

"His name is MetalEtemon. Watch out for his Dark Network attack." Halsemon warned.

"Dark Network!" He called as he launched dark energy balls at Halsemon and Digmon reverting them back to rookie level.

"Hahahah! You brats are done for!"

Grabbing Hawkmon and Armadillomon, Cody and Yolei hid in the back of the factory.

"We have to contact the others and tell them about this. Get Davis and Ken first because they are closest." Yolei told Cody.

Cody opened his D-terminal and began writing the message.

Over in the forest area, Davis and Ken were having problems of their own.

"Stingmon! Get ahold of yourself!" Ken called.

Stingmon was mercilessly attacking Exveemon. He was having a hard time keeping up with the insectoid digimon.

"Come on buddy, what did I do to you?"

"I'm sorry Exveemon, I can't control myself!"

"Of course you can't! My toys can't play on thier own!" A voice called from above them.

Looking up, they saw a puppet-like digimon with a giant hammer in his hands.

"I am Puppetmon! I destroy my enemies with my puppet pummel attack!"

He jumped down from the tree and began hitting Stingmon with the hammer. Stingmon tried to fly away but it was no use.

"Ken! Call Kari and Tk! They can help us!"

Ken nodded. "I need to tell Yolei and Cody we can't help them first though!"

Freeze Land was all calm. There wasnt really too much to do so Kari and Tk were warming up in a cave with their old friend Fridgimon when they got the e-mail.

"Davis and Ken are being attacked by Puppetmon! I don't know how he was able to come back, I thought Metal Garurumon destroyed him!!" Tk shouted.

"He did, but all data in this world just gets re-fragmented and reformed. So I guess he finally came back. We need to go help them Tk!"

Running out of the cave, they stopped when a bone-chilling laugh filled the air.

"That laugh...it can't be..." Kari began to shake. "I feel the powers of darkness growing stronger all around us..."

A dark figure appeared in the sky. Tk recognized it instantly.

"Devimon! What do you want?!?!"

Devimon laughed again. "To be rid of the child of light for good! Powers of darkness...I call upon you to transport this girl to another world!" He called. A portal opened up and sucked Kari into it.

"Kari no!!" Gatomon called as she jumped into the portal after her. As soon as she entered, the portal closed and disappeared.

"Devimon! What did you do to Kari?!?!" An enraged Tk asked.

"I have sent her to another world, where you will never see her again."

"Patamon! We have to teach this guy a lesson! Digivolve!!!!"

"Patamon divivolve too...Angemon!"

Devimon reached out his claw and attempted to attack Tk. Angemon blocked the attack but got hurt pretty badly. Tk began to shake like Kari had earlier, a combination of rage and sorrow filled his body.

"You need to be stronger!!! I don't want to lose you! Digivolve again!!!!"

"Angemon digivolve too...MagnaAngemon!"

The two digimon stared each other down for a few minutes before Magnaangemon flew in to take him out. Hopefully for the last time.


	2. The Pokemon World

**A/N: Hi everyone...sorry this chap took sooo long to get out but I been busy. If anyone is still reading...then enjoy if not...whatever. Oh yeah, so everyone knows speach in italics is pokemon speach. I did it this way to make it a bit easier for everyone to read.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg! Ash Ketchum slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock going off. Reaching up, he hit the top of it silencing it immediately. Yawning, he got out of bed and stretched before walking over to his closet and changing into his usual attire. It had been the same routine for the last few months since he came home victorious from the battle frontier. Get up, get breakfast, and then head over to Prof. Oak's laboratory to help Tracy take care of all the different pokemon. It wasn't that he minded helping the professor and Tracy, in fact, he really enjoyed it. However, it wasn't in Ash's nature to stay in one place for very long and he was starting to get restless. As he approached the lab, he saw a familiar car parked out front. It belonged to Prof. Birch, and if he was here chances were good that he had brought May and Max with him. Upon entering he was immediatly knocked to the floor by an overexcited Bayleef.

"Hahahah! It's good to see you too Bayleef, but would you mind letting me up?"

Bayleef moved back to allow Ash to get back up before dashing to the back door to inform the professor of Ash's arrival. Less than a minute later the professor came into the lab followed by Prof. Birch, May and Max.

"Ah Ash. Just the trainer I wanted to see." Oak said with a smile.

"Hey Professors, May, Max. Why did you want to see me professor?"

"Well Ash, I recently received a letter from my colleague Professor Nanakamado over in the Shinou region. It turns out that he needs a trainer to take care of a mysterious new pokemon he found. Naturally I thought this would be a perfect chance for you to get some more training in as well as experience new pokemon and a whole new region instead of being stuck here."

Ash's smile split into a huge grin. "Do you mean it Professor? I really get to go explore a new region with new pokemon and maybe even gyms?"

Both professors laughed. "That's right Ash. The Shinou region has eight new gyms for you to challenge too. May wants to accompany you because as it turns out, this region also has pokemon contests and she is dying to start competing again. Of course if May goes, Max will also be going with you." Birch explained.

May squealed with delight. "Ooohh! Let's get going as soon as possible Ash! I can't wait to start competing in contests again!"

"That's been all she can talk about for three weeks Ash. In fact, May and I came here ready to leave on the journey." Max said.

"Alright! Let's get going then!" Ash declared. "But first I gotta stop by my house to let Mom know I'm leaving again. Hey Pikachu!" He called.

"_Right here Ash!"_ Pikachu called back as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash quickly ran out the lab and back to his house. "Mom! I have some great news!"

"What is it Ash?" She asked looking up from her cleaning.

"I'm going on a new journey to the Shinou region with my friends!"

"Oh that's wonderful! It also reminds me that you got a letter from Misty today. She wants you to visit her at the Cerulean Gym."

"Awesome! Maybe she will want to come along too! Mom, sorry to make this so short, but I really wanna get going!" Ash said as he jumped up and dashed out the door only to run in to Prof. Oak.

"Oof. Oh there you are Ash. You ran out of my lab so quickly you forgot to take your updated pokedex. Also, were there any pokemon you wanted to take along with you on this journey?"

Ash thought for a minute. "Can I have my Sceptile, Professor?"

"Certainly." Oak said as he handed over a pokeball and pokedex to Ash.

"I only want one other but he isn't at your lab Professor. So, let's go to Cerulean!"

Suddenly a deafening roar was heard from overhead and a large orange dragon landed right in front of Ash and co.

"Charizard! You came back! Does that mean you're done with your training?" He asked while giving the pokemon a hug.

"_That's right. I finished training and now I'm back to help you in your travels."_

Ash smiled. "Thanks Charizard. Now, return!" Ash held a pokeball up and returned Charizard to it before rushing off towards Cerulean city to meet Misty.

A few hours later, they finally arrived at the gym accompanied by Brock who jumped at the chance to improve his pokemon breeding skills.

Entering the gym, Ash and Brock instantly noticed a difference. It seemed somehow more calm and elegant than the last time they were there. The battle arena was different too. It had been modified for all the different water pokemon that Misty kept there. Inside the arena, Ash and Brock were greeted by two familiar faces. The first was Misty who waved to them before diving into the water to swim over to properly greet them. The second was Sakura, a young girl whom Ash, Misty, and Brock had met during their travels in the Johto region. She ran over to the group as eager to greet them as Misty was.

Sakura was the first to get to them. "Ash! Brock! How are you two and who are your friends?"

"We're fine." They both answered.

"I'm May. It's nice to meet you." She said shaking Sakura's hand.

"My name is Max." He said as Sakura took his hand.

"How about you Sakura?" Ash asked. "How are you and Eevee?"

"We're great! C'mon out Espeon!" She called throwing her pokeball. A lavender cat-like pokemon came out of the ball.

"Oh wow!" May exclaimed pointing her pokedex at Espeon.

"Espeon, the sun pokemon. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as weather or its foe's next move."

Misty had finally made it to the group and wrapped them all in a hug. "It's so nice to see you all again. Do you guys like what I did with the gym?"

The group nodded.

"I wanted you all here so I could announce that I have officially taken over as leader of the Cerulean Gym!" She said proudly.

"Thats awesome Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, I knew you would make it." Brock smiled.

"Thats so cool." May and Max said.

Misty looked at Ash. "It looks like you're getting ready to go on another journey Ash."

"Yeah, I'm headed for Shinou this time."

At these words Sakura got a serious look on her face. "Hey Ash, would it be alright if I came along with you on your journey this time?" She asked.

"It's fine by me. I think it would be nice to have another traveling companion."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have another girl to talk to for a change." May chimed in.

Brock and Max just nodded their agreement.

"Yahoo! At last I get to go on a journey with my friends!" Sakura exclaimed as she began dancing around.

"Misty, it was good to see you again, but we gotta get going now." Ash said.

She nodded and gave everyone one last hug before they turned to leave. "Hey Ash! Think you can bring back some water pokemon from Shinou for me?"

Ash turned around and gave her the thumbs up when something unusual happened. The air above the water battle field literally opened up and a girl about Ash's age dressed in pink and white and a cat with gloves fell out and began plummeting towards the water.

"Charizard! Catch those two!" He called as he threw his pokeball. Charizard appeared from the ball, zoomed over, caught the strange girl and her cat, and brought them back to Ash.

"Great job Charizard. Return."

There was something strange about this girl. Ash could feel it. He wanted to know more. "Misty, I think we need to get these two into a bed or something."

"Yeah, I agree, but what about your journey?"

"This girl is hurt. Plus there is something weird about her and I want to talk to her when she wakes up. So for now my journey will wait a few days."


	3. Meeting of the two

**A/N: Thanks for the help Karen**

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the young girl began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, looked around the room, and sat up. "Where am I?" she asked, still looking around.

Upon hearing Kari's voice, Gatomon perked up. "Kari! You're ok!" the cat exclaimed jumping into Kari's lap and embracing her.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and who are all these people?" Kari asked feeling a mixture of curiosity and fear. Glancing at the people in the room, she had no idea who they were, or what this cat-thing on her lap was.

"It's me, Gatomon…" Gatomon's expression turned into one of sadness, why didn't Kari recognise her?

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash was first to introduce himself followed by the others who were all interested in this mysterious girl.

"My name is Misty." Misty gave a friendly wave.

"I'm May, and this is my brother Max." May smiled then pointed to her brother.

"Hi." Max said.

"Sakura is my name." the last one to speak, Sakura, introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Kari."

Gatomon looked up at Kari. "Kari, don't you remember me? I'm your partner!"

Kari shook her head. "I'm sorry Gatomon, but I don't remember you."

"After all we've been through, you don't remember me?" Gatomon said in a hurt voice, after everything she and Kari had been through together…

Kari shut her eyes and began to cry. "I'm really sorry. I don't remember anything right now." She sniffed out in between sobs.

Misty walked over and sat down next to Kari. "Are you ok Kari?" The redhead could see the girl was clearly upset by the whole ordeal.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. Not even my home," Kari continued to sob into her hands. She didn't have a clue who she was, let alone anything else.

"I have an idea." Misty said. "Ash and his friends are going on a journey to Shinou region, maybe you should go with them. You might see something along the way that will trigger your memory."

Kari lifted her head up and smiled slightly. "That is a good idea, thanks Misty. You remind me of someone…I just can't remember who."

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Ash declared as he walked out of the room with the others. Having a new travelling buddy would be fun, he always enjoyed making new friends, maybe Kari had some interesting Pokemon for him to see, if she even was a trainer.

Gatomon hung back for a minute as tears began falling from her eyes. "Kari…what happened to you?"

She quickly wiped her tears away and walked after the group. 'No…I have to be strong for Kari!'

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the digiworld…

"This will be your last fight ever!" Magnaangemon declared, raising his sword.

"Bwahahahah! If you think you can defeat me then you are gravely mistaken." Devimon taunted back.

"Do it Magnaangemon!" T.K. shouted with determination in his voice.

"Very well. Magna Slasher!" bringing his sword down rapidly created an energy wave that cut Devimon in two.

Devimon hadn't even tried to dodge the energy wave and the reason why became apparent as his body simply floated back together.

"What kind of trick is this Devimon?" Magnaangemon asked.

"You fool, there is no trick. It is as I said: you cannot defeat me."

"If I cannot destroy you, then I will seal you! Gate of Destiny!" a golden gate appeared in the sky, opened, and began to suck Devimon in.

Only a few seconds after the gate opened, a clown-like Digimon came flying out of it towards Magnaangemon.

"Trump Sword!" he called, throwing a razor sharp sword.

The sword hit Magnaangemon harshly in the chest causing him to revert back to Patamon.

"At last! I Piedmon am free to wreak havoc once again!"

T.K. quickly scooped Patamon up in his arms, ran to the nearest T.V. and returned to the real world where the other Digidestind were waiting with their Digimon.

"What in the world happened back there?" Where did all those evil Digimon come from?" Yolei asked in shock, and more importantly, where was Kari!?

"Allow me to explain." a very familiar looking Digimon stepped to the front of the group.

T.K. rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "Wizardmon is that you?"

"Yes, I just wish my return had been under better circumstances," he replied solemnly.

"So where are all these evil Digimon coming from Wizardmon?" Cody asked.

"From Digital Limbo."

"What's that?" Veemon asked.

Wizardmon sighed. "Well, when Digimon who grow so powerful that they threaten both words are deleted, they are sealed into what is known as Digital Limbo. In there, time does not exist. Normally there is no way out. Recently however, a human has found a way to hold the gate to limbo open allowing the evil Digimon to become immortal."

T.K. shot Wizardmon a funny look. "How do you know all this, and what human could to that? Only Digidestind are allowed in the Digital World.

"I know this because I too was sealed into limbo. Myotismon sent me there when he deleted me. It was the reason I was not reborn. As for the human, I know not who he is. However, he has several Digimon at his command, the likes of which I have never seen."

Davis who had been staring at the computer screen up until now turned to T.K. "Hey T.C. where is Kari? I thought she was with you?"

T.K.'s head drooped lower than anyone had ever seen it. "Devimon got to her and sent her to some other world," he explained his voice full of pain.

Davis exploded. "What do you mean he sent her to another world! How could you just let him do that? You were supposed to protect her!"

"It happened before Angemon and I could even react."

"That doesn't matter! You should have done something to stop him!"

"Davis! Stop harassing T.K! Yolei yelled while grabbing one of his arms. "Ken! Help me get Davis out of here!"

"Right Yolei." Ken grabbed Davis' other arm and helped her drag him into the hall.

"T.K. I don't know what happened out there, but I'm sure you did your best to protect Kari." Cody said, the younger boy figured T.K could use some encouraging words right then.

T.K. nodded. "We did…we tried, but there was just nothing we could do."

"My grandpa always says that you shouldn't dwell on the past which you can't change, but rather to focus on the present which affects the future."

T.K. smiled. "Thanks Cody."

Wizardmon cleared his throat. "I believe I may have an idea on what we should do next."

"We're all ears Wizardmon." Ken said, walking back into the room with Yolei and a calmer Davis.

"Well, there is a rumor going around the Digital World that there is another Digidestined, and should he or she get together with you, an everlasting peace will reign over the Digital World."

T.K. nodded. "Do you know if there is any truth to the rumor?"

"I believe it is true. The evil Digimon are frantically searching for any hint of another human in their world."

"Well then, the first thing we should do is try and locate this child's digivice as well as the tag and crest." T.K. said eager to begin the search.

Wizardmon nodded his agreement. "Yes, then all we would need to do is search for the child in your world."

"I assume that means we have to search the Digiworld for the digivice, tag, and crest?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, it will be dangerous but we have to do it." T.K. responded.

"But what about Kari?" Davis protested. He wanted to protect the Digiworld just as much as the others, but they needed to find Kari too.

"Kari is a strong girl, plus she has Gatomon with her. So until we come up with a plan, we have to trust that she can take care of herself," Yolei explained. "Now digiport…open!"

* * *

After a few hours of walking, the group finally reached the ferry to Shinou. They paid for their tickets and boarded the ferry. Almost immediately, Ash was challenged to a Pokemon battle, but nothing was new there.

"Hey! Aren't you that trainer who won the Battle Frontier?" a young boy who appeared to also be a trainer asked Ash.

"Yeah, that's me, why?" Ash replied casually.

"Let's see how good you are! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Gardevoir, I choose you!" a green humanoid shaped Pokemon appeared from the Pokeball.

"Alright! Secptile I choose you!" from Ash's Pokeball came a giant green tree gecko standing on two legs with a leaf for a tail.

"Don't worry, I'll make your defeat swift. Gardevoir, use Psybeam!" a bright purple beam shot from Gardevoir's hands towards Secptile.

"Secptile, dodge and use solar beam!" Secptile jumped out of the way of the beam and retaliated with a bright yellow beam from its mouth which hit Gardevoir head on. "Now follow it up with Leaf Blade!"

Razor sharp leaves grew out of Sceptile's arms as it charged at Gardevoir.

Just before Sceptile could strike Gardevoir, Kari stepped in between them. "Please! Stop fighting! If you have a problem with Ash, you don't need to fight. I'm sure the Pokemon don't like to fight either."

Sceptile had stopped just short of hitting Kari.

"Kari, Pokemon battles are just for fun-" Ash started but got interrupted before he could explain the dynamics of Pokemon battles.

"You make Pokemon fight and hurt each other for fun?" Kari interrupted.

"No, you misunderstand. The Pokemon enjoy battling, it's good exercise for them as well as a major part of raising them," Ash explained.

Kari blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Ash smiled. "It's ok, you're still new to this. You'll catch on soon." Any hopes of Kari being a trainer disappeared from his mind, unless she'd forgotten that too which was most likely.

Kari moved out of the way and took a seat on a nearby chair next to May.

"Now Sceptile, Finish it up with Frenzy Plant!"

Giant vines rose from the ground and smashed into Gardevoir, causing it to faint.

"Awesome job Sceptile!" Ash cheered happily, another victory for him!

"Wow, Ash and his Pokemon are really close aren't they?" Kari commented.

"Yeah they are. Pikachu was Ash's first Pokemon, and Charizard has been with Ash for a long time too. Sceptile though, Ash just met it on his last journey in the Hoenn region. He raised it from a Treeko." May explained.

"Hey May, what is a Treeko?" Kari asked, all of these new names were beginning to blur in her mind.

May handed Kari her Pokedex. "Here look in my Pokedex."

'Treeko, the wood gecko Pokemon. Treeko are often found in forest and jungles, they are very adept at jumping from tree to tree.'

"Oh. Well that answers my question. May, just how many Pokemon does your Pokedex have information on?"

"Three hundred and fifty seven so far, it'll be even more once we reach Shinou."

Ash walked up to where May and Kari were sitting.

"Hey Kari, would you like to try a Pokemon battle?"

Kari hesitated for a second, she still didn't like the idea of fighting for fun. "Well I guess I could try, but I don't have any Pokemon." Was that cat-thing a Pokemon? She didn't know…

May took out one of her Pokeballs and handed it to Kari. "Here, you can use my Blaziken."

"What moves does it know?" Kari held the ball between her hands wondering what Pokemon was inside.

"Fire spin, Mega kick, Blaze kick, Sky uppercut, Quick attack, Over heat, and Blast Burn." May replied.

"How will I know which moves to use?"

"Trust your feelings Kari."

Kari nodded and threw the Pokeball. "Go Blaziken!"

A red and yellow bird looking Pokemon came out of the ball and stood at the ready.

"Blaziken listen to what Kari tells you!" May called.

"Come on out, Charizard!" Ash yelled, throwing his Pokeball into the battle area

"Ok Blaziken, use…Quick Attack." Kari said hesitantly.

Blaziken charged at Charizard with blinding speed.

"Charizard dodge and use Steel wing!" Ash commanded.

Charizard flew up into the air, then flew down towards Blaziken with its wings glowing.

'If I don't do something May's Blaziken is going to get hurt badly.' Kari thought. "Use Sky uppercut!"

Blaziken jumped into the air and struck Charizard with a glowing fist, knocking it to the ground.

"Follow it up with Mega Kick!" Kari found herself getting more into the battle, she was actually having fun.

Jumping towards Charizard, Blaziken delivered a powerful kick, fainting its opponent.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner!" Brock declared.

Kari had a huge smile on her face. "You were right Ash. Battling is fun."

"I told you it was. In addition to being fun, it also helps build the bond between trainer and Pokemon."

"The bond…?" Ash's words triggered something in Kari's mind. Memories of Gatomon raced through it, causing her to hold her head in pain. "Gatomon…"

Gatomon who had been taking a cat nap in Kari's backpack poked her head out when Kari said her name, she noticed Kari was holding her head. "Kari! Are you ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Gatomon! I remember you!" Kari exclaimed, embracing her Digimon lovingly.

Tears of joy flowed down both their faces as they embraced.

"Kari I'm so glad you finally remember me."

Kari released Gatomon. "So am I."

"Do you remember anything else Kari?" Max asked hopefully.

Kari shook her head. "No I don't, but I remember Gatomon and that's the most important thing right now." She took May's Pokeball and aimed it at Blaziken. "Return," she said before handing the Pokeball back to May and returning to her seat with Gatomon.

"Those two must be really close." Sakura commented as she watched the reunited pair.

The group nodded in agreement.

For the rest of the trip, Ash, May, Brock, and Sakura took turns battling one another with random interferences from other trainers who wanted to battle too. Kari, Gatomon, and Max simply relaxed and fell asleep until Ash woke them up to let them know that they had finally reached Shinou and that their new adventure had finally begun.


	4. The Light of Aura

After the fairy had arrived at the port in Twinleaf town and the last of the passengers had disembarked, Ash and friends met w

**A/N: Yes I know, Prof. Rowan is in Sandgem Town, but I didn't feel like sending them there lol. My fic my rules, don't like it? Don't read it P**

After the fairy had arrived at the port in Twinleaf town and the last of the passengers had disembarked, Ash and friends met with an oddly dressed trio consisting of a woman with red hair, a man with bluish purple hair, and what appeared to be a pokémon.

"Hello," The woman started. "We're pokémon inspectors, and I'm afraid we'll need to check your pokémon before we can let you go see Professor Rowan." She explained, picking up Pikachu.

"We'll just start with your Pikachu and this one." The man said, picking Gatomon up off of Kari's shoulders.

Gatomon immediately protested. "I'm not a pokémon! Put me down!" She screamed, not liking the idea of being separated from Kari in the least.

"Hey, quit squirming you." The third member said, trying to calm Gatomon down, slightly surprised to see that she could talk.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon called, using her claws to free herself from the inspectors, causing their clothes to rip to shreds, revealing Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. She immediately upon freeing herself jumped back into Kari's arms.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" He commanded.

Pikachu nodded that it understood and unleashed a super powerful thunderbolt that sent Team Rocket flying into the sky.

"Meowth, how could you screw that up so badly?" Jessie demanded of the pokémon

"Me? It was your fault! You had to get greedy and try to take that other talking pokémon! It's odd though, I thought I was the only talking pokémon. She was kinda cute though." Meowth responded.

"We'll have to get that one next time." James said.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all called as they flew into the distance.

"Ash, are you sure that wasn't over doing it a little bit?" Kari asked. She would have been more upset if Ash and Brock hadn't explained during the ship ride about Team Rocket and how they were pokémon thieves who often tried to steal pokémon from their group.

"Don't worry too much about them Kari. They have been blasted by far worse than Pikachu's thunderbolt, and they come back every time, determined to steal our pokémon.  
May explained.

Gatomon smiled at Kari. Even in this strange new world, and with most of her memories gone, she still worried about the well being of others. "So where exactly are we headed to again?" She asked.

"We're headed to the lab of Professor Rowan, and according to the pokenav, it should be just ahead." Max responded, pressing a few buttons on his pokenav before pointing to red brick building with a white roof and a huge iron gate at the entrance. "That should be it there."

Walking up to the gate, Ash noticed an intercom device on the wall next to it. Pressing it he spoke into it. "Hello? Is Professor Rowan there?"

"That all depends on who is asking." A stern voice answered back.

"My name is Ash, from Pallet Town. Professor Oak asked me to come see Professor Rowan about a strange egg." Ash explained.

"Excellent. I've been waiting for you. Please come in, I'm opening the gate."

The iron gate swung open to admit Ash and his friends into the compound. On the way up the path that led to the main lab, many Pokémon could be seen relaxing and enjoying the space that was provided for them by the professor and his assistants. Once at the door, the group was let in by an elderly looking man with white hair and a mustache. "Ah, you must be Ash and his friends. Yes, Professor Oak told me you were coming, please come in." He said, moving out of the way so everyone could enter.

Walking over to the nearby lab table Professor Rowan picked up a blue egg that had a black ring around the top and a black bottom and showed it to everyone. "This is the odd egg I was telling Professor Oak about. I've never seen a pokémon egg quite like this before and no matter what I or Nurse Joy do, we cannot get it to hatch. I would like you to take it with you and keep us informed if anything happens. Will you do this?"

Ash stood up. "Sure I'd love to, but why don't we let Kari take the egg since she doesn't have any pokémon yet." He suggested.

The professor nodded. "I don't have a problem with that. Now which one of you young ladies is Kari?"

Kari stepped forward, Gatomon clinging to Kari's shoulders. "I'm Kari sir."

Nodding again, the professor said, "Good. Then you will be in charge of taking care of this egg and making sure that when it hatches the pokémon inside is raised properly. Can you do this?"

"I'm sure I can sir." Kari responded, taking the egg.

No sooner was the egg in her arms then did the Crest of Light appear on her chest and shoot a beam of light at the egg, changing it. The blue colouring on it became pink and the black became white. Then, the egg began to glow as cracks appeared in on it. "What's happening?" Kari asked, concerned that she had done something wrong.

"Oh my! The egg is hatching!" Professor Rowan gasped.

There in Kari's arms when the light faded away, was a baby fox-like pokémon with a pink body except for its feet and ears which were white and a white stripe going around the middle of its head. Its eyes were a golden yellow colour as it stared up at Kari. 'Hello, my name is Riolu.' It telepathically spoke to its new trainer.

"It spoke!" Kari exclaimed, unsure of what to make of the new pokémon.

"It did? I didn't hear anything." Ash told her. "Did any of you guys?" He asked the rest of the group.

Everyone shook their head no that they hadn't heard anything.

"It told me its name is Riolu."

'That's right, my name is Riolu and you are the only one who can hear me, Kari. Because you're my trainer." Riolu explained.

"Oh, so that explains why the others can't hear you." Kari replied, still a little confused as to what had just occurred.

"This is simply astounding!" Professor Rowan declared, taking a P.D.A. out of his lab coat and beginning to write down notes on the odd incident. "Kari, what exactly was that light, and what did it do to the egg?" He asked.

Kari frowned. "I'm not sure what that light was or what it did to the egg. All I know is my heart felt really warm and nice, and then suddenly I was holding Riolu.

"I see." Rowan said, taking down what Kari had just told him. "Most interesting," he muttered.

"That light was from Kari's heart! It was Kari's Crest of Light that changed the egg." Gatomon spoke up. "Why it happened I don't know, but obviously, Kari and Riolu were supposed to meet. Nothing happens by chance."

Prof. Rowan then looked at Gatomon. "And just who might you be? Another talking pokémon perhaps?"

Gatomon looked offended that for the second time she had been called a pokémon. "My name is Gatomon, and I'm not a pokémon, I'm a digimon."

"What exactly is a digimon?" Rowan questioned.

"A digimon is a digital monster. That's all I can say without going into a very long story." Gatomon responded.

"Very well then." The professor responded, before turning his attention back to Kari. "Now that you have Riolu, I expect you will raise it with love and care?"

"Of course, sir. You have my word." Kari promised, bowing to the professor.

Nodding, Prof. Rowan handed Kari several pokeballs. "Take these. Use on to catch Riolu, and the others to catch other pokémon on your journey through Sinnou." He explained.

Having now completed their errand with Professor Rowan, our heroes leave his lab. Once outside, they are met by a young man about May's age with green hair, a black shirt with a purple vest over it, and turquoise pants. "Hey May, long time no see." He greeted her.

"Hi Drew! What brings you all the way out here? Weren't you going to Johto to compete in pokémon contests there?" May asked.

Drew nodded. "Yeah, I was. However, I heard the way they do contests here in Sinnou was quite unusual so I decided to check it out." He explained. "I saw you guys go into the professor's lab and decided to wait for you. May, I had an idea. Why don't you come travel with me? That way we can both get better together, after all, it makes more sense traveling with another coordinator rather than with someone who only goes after gym badges."

May thought for a moment. _'Drew does make a lot of sense. But that doesn't mean I should just abandon Ash and the others. Ash helped me a lot with my training last time. Drew is a lot better than Ash though and I could probably learn a lot more from him.'_

"You should go May." Ash encouraged. "Drew can help you more with your training for pokémon contests than I can. Plus it would be a good opportunity to learn some of new techniques."

"I'll go with you on one condition Drew." May told him.

"What is that?" Drew questioned.

"Max has to come with us. It's my responsibility to watch him."

"Fine. I'm leaving now though, so say your goodbyes, May."

May and Max said goodbye to everyone and then departed with Drew.

Ash turned to Brock. "So, where is our first stop?"

Brock consulted the map. "It looks like the closest city to here would be Oreburgh City."

"Alright then! Looks like our first stop is Oreburgh City! Let's get going everyone!" Kari exclaimed, ever since Riolu hatched, she had become quite excited about the journey that lay ahead, and now it had finally begun.


End file.
